Estare Esperando
by NeSLY
Summary: El corazon de Sakura dudo por muchos años. Amó a Sasuke con verdadera intensidad, pero no fue correspondida. Ama a Naruto con verdadera intensidad, pero no esta segura de que sus sentimientos sean netamente correspondidos.


**Estaré Esperando**

El corazón de Sakura dudó por muchos años.

La primera vez que lo sintió con vida, fue aquella tarde de verano cuando inesperadamente y ante sus cortos años, descubrió que le gustaba el chico más popular de toda Konoha, aquel día cuando descubrió que sus ojos se abrían más de lo habitual, que su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se teñían de un gracioso rosa, Haruno Sakura descubrió lo que era estar enamorada por primera vez.

Un amor que le apagó el alma.

Por que Uchiha Sasuke, aunque estuviera enamorada de él, era un ser egoísta y determinante, con una sola visión ante sus ojos, una que no iba más allá de sus metas e ideales. Pero aún así ella lo amó como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Lo amo con tanta intensidad que son incontables las noches que lloró por él.

Por su ausencia…

Por su clara perdición…

Por su triste y solitaria vida…

Sakura lo lloró más que lo que pudo haberle llorado a un ser querido, extrañamente y aunque no le guste pensar en ello, Sakura prevé que cuando le toque llorar por la muerte del único Uchiha existente, no lo llorara tanto como lo ha llorado hasta ahora. Aunque desearía no tener que verlo morir.

Sakura es conciente de que Sasuke, aunque quizás inconcientemente le ha robado muchas cosas, su esperanza, su alegría, su vitalidad, y casi su vida por completo. La falta de aquellos sentimientos que adecuadamente ha escondido bajo una máscara de falsa madurez.

…Oh, pero Sasuke, a pesar de la distancia, sigue robándole mucho.

Por que Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke todavía no le devuelve a su mejor amigo.

Naruto sigue perdido en ese letargo ausente de traer de vuelta al que dice es su mejor amigo, por una promesa que ella sabe ya no es el único motivo por el cual lo busca. Y la sola idea fractura más su ya lastimado corazón.

No esta segura y prefiere no estarlo.

Pero Naruto, a pesar de los golpes, de las traiciones, de las perdidas, Naruto sigue brillando, sigue siendo esa llama de esperanza que alumbra cuando todo parece oscuro y Sakura admira mucho eso en Naruto.

Quizás ahí comenzó todo, con simple y secreta admiración.

Por que cuando lo ve sonreír, enfurecerse, entristecerse, Sakura que a veces se siente como un cuerpo sin alma, vuelve a revivir, por que Naruto le da fuerzas para sonreír, por que Sakura aprendió al igual que los demás a quererlo.

Y ahora ya no sabe como detener esos sentimientos.

Por que todo es culpa de Naruto y su estúpida sonrisa, por que ella ya se había prometido no volver a entregarse por completo a un sentimiento sin futuro, por que Naruto todavía es inmaduro y su corazón corre el riesgo de volver a ser lastimado, a pesar de que Naruto todavía tiemble con su simple contacto.

-Eres… muy hermosa, Sakura-chan-

La fuerte mano de Naruto, roza con delicadeza su mejilla y ella no puede evitar sonreír con complacencia cuando el rubio ha cerrado sus ojos antes de depositar un largo beso sobre su frente.

Tapando su cuerpo desnudo con apenas una delgada sábana, Sakura empieza a sentir frío cuando siente al rubio levantarse de la cama. No la mira mientras se viste y sus ojos verdes registran cada movimiento en Uzumaki, en ese cuerpo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que otra vez volverá a irse.

-No lo hagas- inconcientemente sus palabras han salido y Naruto gira de inmediato, terminando de colocarse el chándal y sonriendo levemente –Ya no te vayas Naruto, ya no lo busques-

-Una promesa es una promesa- Naruto besa la mano derecha de Sakura, puesto que la otra mano sostiene parte de la sábana que la cubre –Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

Sakura asiente, no puede luchar contra el fantasma de Sasuke.

Dos minutos después, Naruto ha abandonado el apartamento.

Han pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que Uchiha Sasuke hubiera pisado Konoha, muchos años, muchas personas, muchas situaciones, existen demasiadas cosas interpuestas entre la partida de Sasuke y el casi imposible regreso del mismo.

Sakura sabe que no puede retener a Naruto.

No tiene como hacerlo, sin embargo cuando un presentimiento repentino ha atravesado su pecho y las nauseas vuelven a agriarle el ánimo, Sakura tiembla ante la posibilidad de sus sospechas.

Mira la luna que extrañamente siempre le recuerda a Naruto y su ausencia. Sonríe ligeramente, con una inusitada alegría en el alma y con muchas, muchas ganas de llorar.

Es una promesa.

Si Naruto regresa solo, formaran una familia.

De no ser así, Sakura también se marchara y rezara a diario por no ser encontrada, ni siquiera buscada, a formar su familia muy lejos, lejos donde su futura razón para vivir no moleste la felicidad de otros.

Por que Sakura ha querido engañarse por mucho tiempo, pero ya no puede más.

El corazón de Naruto hace muchos años dejó de pertenecerle, incluso mucho antes de que Sasuke se marchara junto al extinto Orochimaru.

Amó a Sasuke con verdadera intensidad, pero no fue correspondida.

Ama a Naruto con verdadera intensidad, pero no esta segura de que sus sentimientos sean netamente correspondidos.

El corazón de Sakura dudó por muchos años.

Pero no más.

El día de hoy, Haruno Sakura cerrará su corazón.

Quizá… para siempre.

"_Todo depende de ti Naruto_"

Y ahora a Sakura no le queda más que esperar, ahora tan solo es cuestión de tiempo, de la llegada de Naruto y su inevitable verdad.

De un regreso y de que indirectamente, vuelva a depender de Uchiha Sasuke para ser feliz.

**+++-FIN-+++**


End file.
